Cenreds Child And Merlin's Sister
by Pendragon15x
Summary: Merlin has a sister, the problem is she's Cenreds child.
1. Merlin meets his sister

**Cenred's Child and Merlin's Sister**

**Prologue**

Fifth teen years back when Merlin was five King Cenred and his men search for the right woman to bear a child that could take the thrown once Cenred past on. That was when they came across Hunith. She was a single mother who lived in Ealdor with her son Merlin. Once she became pregnant Cenred told her that she could have the child until it was three, then he would claim what was his and she would never see the child again. Everyone expected the child to be a boy but instead a girl was born. Hunith let Merlin name her. It didn't take him long to give her a name. He called her Skylar. The years passed quickly until she was three. That year was one of the slowest years Hunith had ever lived. Merlin was eight when Skylar was taken from them and so he remembers the day all too well. After that day Hunith was even more protective of her son and would never let him out of her sight. But when his magic grew stronger she knew that she would have to send him to Camelot so that Guise, an old family friend, could help him control it. So on Merlin's sixteenth birthday his mother said goodbye and sent him away. Merlin became Prince Arthur's manservant and discovered his destiny.

**Chapter One**

Arthur and the knights were getting ready to leave Camelot on a dangerous quest to track an evil sorcerer who had tried to kill the Lady Morgana. Arthur was dragging Merlin along too so Merlin was rushing around packing his bag as quickly as he could because they were leaving in an hour. As usual Merlin was late to meet up with Arthur and the knights so they set off half an hour late and Arthur was not happy about that.

"Merlin, can you hurry up?" Arthur shouted back to Merlin who was trying his best to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath thinking the prince couldn't hear him.

Lancelot and Gawain both looked back to Merlin and smiled.

"Merlin if you like you can spend some time in the dungeons for that when we get back."

Merlin didn't say anything back and eventually caught up to Arthur so he was riding by his side. They rode for half a day before Arthur said it was too dark so they set up camp.

Arthur was the first to wake the next morning and, as usual, Merlin was the last. They set off and within three hours they reached the border to Cenred's land.

"We are now crossing the border into Cenred's land so be alert as his men could be everywhere." Arthur announced before ridding over the border while his knights and Merlin followed.

Everyone was silent as the rode knowing the danger. They rode close together so when Arthur held his hand up signalling them to stop they almost crashed into each other. All the knights looked from tree to tree searching for anything out of place. They didn't have to search long though as around nine-teen of Cenred's men stepped out from the cover of the trees and surrounded Arthur and his men.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur turned and looked at the man who had spoken. He was around the same height as Percival but not as muscular. He had short hair like Lancelot's and it was the same color. But his eyes were a piercing grey.

"I do not want to fight you. I'm Prince A-"

Arthur didn't get to finish as the man cut him off. "I know who you are. I asked you to tell me what you are doing here." The man's voice was rough but still held nobility in it.

"I cannot say." Arthur said as he put his hand on his sword sensing he would need it. The knights noticed this and did the same. But so did Cenred's men and so they drew their swords.

"STOP!" Everyone looked round as a girl ran from the trees with one of Cenred's men following after.

"I'm sorry Richard I couldn't stop her." Said the knight who had ran after the girl.

"It's okay." The man who spoke was the one who had spoken to Arthur. _Ah so his name is Richard, _Arthur thought.

"My lady I think you should go." Richard said. Arthur frowned realizing the girl was of royal or noble blood then.

"No I will not go." She said to Richard and then turned to Arthur. "Why are you here? You are no friend of this kingdom so what brings you here?"

"I cannot say." Arthur said.

The girl stared at him for a moment before she finally asked. "Are you here to cause a problem?"

"No. This is nothing to do with the two kingdoms'. A…prisoner of Camelot's has entered this kingdom and we are here to get them back." Arthur said trying to prove his innocence.

"It must be a very important prisoner." Said the girl as she then turned to Richard and the other knights. "Put you weapons away, there is no need for them here."

Arthur and his knights were all shocked that this girl was ordering Cenred's knight's about. They were even more shocked when the knight's did as told, all but Richard.

"My lady are you sure it is safe?" He Asked.

"I am." She said without hesitation. Then she turned to talk to Arthur and his knight's. "Prince Arthur you have till the end of today to do what you need to. Then you are to leave and don't come back as I may not be there next time and I do not wish for you or your men to die, understood?"

"Yes, but can I ask who you are?" Arthur said still in a bit of shock.

"I'm Skylar, Cenred's daughter." She said.

Arthur and his men's eyes all went wide. So did Merlin's but for a different reason as he realized that the girl in front of him was his little sister.

"But your farther hates everyone in Camelot so why are you not trying to kill us? Why should I trust that you won't come after us?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. But just because my farther hates everyone in Camelot does not mean I do. I have never met you before so I have no right to hate you or like you, but if today is anything to go by then I'd say that I still don't know you well enough to say if I like you or not but I do know I trust you." Arthur and his men could not believe it. Everyone had expected Cenred's daughter to turn out like her step mother Morgause but instead she seemed to be so brave and caring, and she trusted them.

"Thank you, I think." Arthur said unsure of what else to say.

Skylar just nodded and then she walked away and her knights followed.


	2. Thinking about Skylar

Chapter Two

When Arthur and the knight's arrived back in Camelot he had made up his mind about what he would say to his father about Skylar. He walked with Merlin by his side to the council chambers to discuss what had happened. When he walked in his father and the few men in the room looked up. Merlin didn't really notice, he was to busy trying to get Gaius's attention. When he finally did Gaius knew that Merlin wanted to talk to him.

"Arthur, how was your trip? Is the deed done?" Uther asked, but it sounded more like a command as did everything Uther said.

Arthur smiled. "It went well father. The sorcerer won't be bothering us again." Uther nodded and looked away to carry on with what he was doing. "There is however one more thing I wish to tell you." Arthur said getting Uther's attention again.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Uther frowned as he looked up from the paperwork in front of him.

"We ran into some of Cenred's men." Arthur paused trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted to say. "But we also ran into his daughter." Uther's eyes widened at this.

"How many are dead?" Uther asked immediately.

It took Arthur a moment to realize what Uther meant. "None, there were no deaths. She actually helped us." Arthur realized all too late how that had sounded to Uther.

"You trusted a witch, how could you have been so stupid?!" Uthur screamed.

"Father she wasn't like we expected her to be." Arthur tried to reason with Uther and explain that the girl was actually a nice person.

"She could have killed you. She is Cenred's child it could have been a trick." Uther was furious. He couldn't believe his son could be so stupid. "Leave now while I think of a suitable punishment."

Arthur wanted to stay and explain to his farther but he knew better than to argue back when his father was this angry so he left but he planned to talk to his father later. Arthur walked back to his chambers and Merlin followed. Merlin was shocked that Arthur didn't throw the doors open like he usually did when he was angry with Uther for not listening to him, but then Merlin realized Arthur wasn't even angry.

"Merlin you can go if you want, I wont need you till later tonight." Arthur walked over to the window by his desk and leaned against the wall.

Merlin knew that meant he wanted some time to think as Arthur always stood in front of that window when he was thinking. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean I don't mind staying if you do, I don't have anything else to do anyway." Merlin rambled.

"I was just thinking about why she would help us. She's Cenred's daughter, how could his daughter turn out like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't agree with his ways. Not everyone follows in the path of their parents."

"I guess." Arthur sighed.

Merlin was glad his sister had turned out the way she had. He like everyone else had assumed she would turn out to be some hell bent child wishing death on any one that crossed her but when he had seen her today he knew that was far from true. Merlin couldn't wait to tell his mother and Gaius.

Later on that day Merlin had told Gaius all about what had happened with Skylar and how she was so different from what people had thought. Gaius was glad to hear it as he had hoped that she wouldn't be like her Father or Morgause.

When Merlin went to Arthur's the next day Arthur was already up.

"You're late again." Arthur said as he put the paper's he was reading down.

"I wanted to tell you something Arthur." Merlin closed the door and turned back to the prince.

"You seem almost serious Merlin." Arthur mocked.

"Arthur this is serious. I need to know that if I tell you this then you will never tell another living soul." Arthur frowned at Merlin.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur waited but Merlin didn't say anything. "Well, come on then." Arthur said becoming impatient.

"Okay let's sit down." They both sat at Arthur's table and Merlin took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out before continuing. "When I was five years old a king came to my home and he was looking for a woman to bear his child. My mother was an easy target because she was a single mum. He let my mum keep the child until it turned three and then he would take it away from us. My mum had a girl instead of the boy everyone thought she would have. Anyway the king came when she was three and took her. That was the last day I saw her." Merlin paused while Arthur took the new information in before telling him the next bit. "Well my mum let me name my little sister. Arthur what I wanted to tell you was that I named my sister, Skylar." Merlin watched as Arthur slowly caught on to what Merlin was saying.

"Wait, wait, wait, your saying that the king was..." Arthur paused.

"Cenred? Yes I am." Merlin said.

Arthur's face became shocked and he stared at Merlin as if he was thinking deeply.

"Arthur, what is it?" Merlin was becoming uncomfortable being under Arthur's gaze like that.

"I see it now, you look like her." Arthur finally snapped out of it and made himself a drink.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, it's just I didn't know how to tell you."

"Any more secretes I should know about, Merlin?" Arthur had a smile on his face so Merlin knew he was trying to lighten the mood but Merlin still had to fake his smile and lie as he once again hid the truth about his magic.

"Arthur, one more thing?" Arthur nodded and so Merlin asked what had been on his mind. "Would you kill her for having magic?"

The question hung like poison it the air as Merlin waited for an answer and as Arthur processed what Merlin had just asked him.

Merlin watched as Arthur's face change to a look of sadness and then to confusion before finally settling on emotionless.

"To tell the truth, Merlin, no. I see no reason to, no matter what my farther says."

Merlin was taken back by that but soon recovered to smile at the prince.

"Now don't you have work to be getting on with?" Merlin nodded and left to finish his choirs.

While Merlin worked he thought about going to see his sister, but he had no idea how he would go about it. After all she clearly had no clue who he was and he didn't want to be killed for telling her.

He thought about talking to Cenred but he knew it would be dangerous and if Uther found out he would have Merlin killed for treason against his family even though Merlin knew Arthur would do his best not to let that happen. It wasn't fair and Merlin knew it. He felt like he was being kept from his sister. He just wanted to watch her grow and see more of what's become of her.

Merlin finished up his choirs and headed to see Guias.

"You should have seen her, she seemed so caring yet she was noble too." Merlin explained to Guias what had happened.

"I always thought Cenred and Morgause would brainwash her into, well..." Guias didn't want to end his sentence as he knew that Merlin too had feared his sister would become an enemy.

"I wish she knew about me. Do you think she remembers us a little? Or Cenred maybe told her something about us?"

Guias knew what was coming. "Merlin even if he has done she does remember it's to dangerous for you to go and see her. I know it's hard for you but it's for her own safety as well, you must remember that my boy." Merlin just nodded. As much as he wanted Guias to tell him he could see Skylar he knew that wouldn't be the case.

Merlin got up and went to his room. He sat on the bed listening to the wind whistling outside and looked out his window. He wondered where Skylar was and what she was doing, He thought about when he saw her. He smiled as childhood memories from before Cenred took her flooded to his mind before he finally fell asleep.


	3. Helping Skyler

Chapter Three

Merlin woke when he heard banging on his door. Suddenly Arthur burst into his room with a look Merlin had never seen before. Arthur looked Scared and saddened.

"Merlin come quickly." Arthur said frantically.

Merlin jumped out of bed and chased after the already disappearing Arthur. Merlin noticed Guias wasn't in his bed as he ran past.

"Arthur what's going on?" Merlin called to Arthur but got no response other than to hurry up.

Merlin ran with Arthur all the way to the council chamber's. Arthur stopped running and Merlin crashed into him.

"Merlin stay by my side and don't say a word, am I understood?" Arthur was deadly serious and that in it's self worried Merlin. Merlin just nodded as Arthur opened the door's and walked in.

Merlin looked around and saw the council member's were all lined up against the wall's and then he saw Guias stood in his normal place looking deeply sad. Merlin couldn't understand why.

Arthur whispered to Merlin to go and stand by Guias but as Merlin walked towards him he saw what all the fus was about. He froze with his eye's wide, tears already forming as his body began to shake and he felt his legs go weak. He held himself up though as he looked a the girl on the floor in front of Uther.

The girl was bloody and was barely awake as one of Camelot's guard's tried to get her to speak. The girl looked confused and scared and even though her face was covered in blood Merlin could still see who she was. He saw His own dark Brown eye's stare at him is terror as he looked down at his little sister's helpless body.

Merlin pulled himself out of his shock and went to stand by Guias.

"Where did you find the girl?" Uther asked the guard by the girl.

"She was running through the forest, from what I don't know, but she clasped when she saw us and has been going in and out of consciousness ever since sire."

"What have you found out? Or has she yet to speak?" Uther seemed so uncaring it made Merlin want to hit him.

"She spoke a little when she first woke but all we found was that she was running from someone sire."

"Keep trying to get her to talk, I want to know who she was running from and why. And find out who she is."

"Yes sire."

"You," Uther pointed to Gwen. "Find the girl some spear clothe's. Guias take care of the girl. If there is anything you need let me know."

"Yes sire."

"The council meeting is over." The people bowed to Uther and left the room. Guias helped the girl up and so did Arthur as they carried her to Gaius's chamber's.

"Lay her over there Arthur."

Arthur placed Skylar down on the bed as Guias asked Merlin to get fresh water.

"You have lots of water why did you send him to get more?" Arthur asked when he saw the bucket by the table was full.

"So he won't be in the way worrying." Guias grabbed a cloth and began to clean Skylar's wound's.

"She look's like Merlin." Guias stopped what he was doing and gave the prince a very shocked look. "Merlin told me everything, I know who she is."

"Then why-"

"I know she mean's no harm, my father would not and he wouldn't give her a chance to show him she's not like Cenred. Also I wouldn't do that to Merlin." Guias looked a the prince in a light he had not before. He saw the future king, the one Merlin was to guide. "Do you want me to do that so you can fix her up?" Guias shook his head back into what was happening.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind." He handed Arthur the cloth and began finding vial's to help with Skylar's pain.

Once Arthur had cleaned Skylar up Guias looked at her wound's and closed them. Non looked to serious. She had a cut on her head above her right eye and a cut on her left arm that went from her elbow to her shoulder but other than that she just had a couple of bruises. Arthur moved out the way and let Merlin take his place by Skylar's side and Guias gave her a vial for her pain and one to help her sleep. Gwen came down with some clothes for her and then left with Arthur.

"Merlin you should get some sleep. If anything changes I will wake you."

Merlin wanted to argue but he knew he wouldn't win so he kissed Skylar's hand and went to bed. He fell asleep three hours later but Arthur let him sleep the next day so Merlin didn't wake till mid-day.

He dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs and saw Skylar was awake and talking to Guias and Arthur. Merlin walked over to them and sat at the table by her.

"Who were you running from though?" Arthur was asking most of the question's.

"Badon's men were in my farther's land. Richard, one of my knights, noticed them and told me to stay hidden. The minute Badon's men saw them they attacked. I rushed to help my knight's but one of Badon's men sneaked up behind me. I heard him last minute and turned to fight but he cut my arm and hit my head. I fell down and one of my knight's killed him before he killed me. After that I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up somewhere I'd never seen before. I saw one of Badon's men and he saw me so I ran. Then I saw your Knight's and I clasped again." Merlin noticed how noble she sounded and how even though she was in such a state last night she was now sitting straight and looked like she owned the world and nothing could hurt her.

"My farther has no idea who you are and I intend to keep it that way." Arthur said. "Guias is it possible her head injury could have caused her to lose her memory?"

"Yes, very sire."

"Okay then that will be what you will tell my father, understood?" Guias nodded.

"Why are you protecting me? Not that I'm not grateful." Skylar asked.

"You helped me so I owe it to you. Now Guias my father will be wanting to know what we have learned."

"Yes sire." Guias left to tell Uther that Skylar had lost her memory.

"Is there anything you need?" Arthur asked her.

"No i'm quite alright thank you." Arthur nodded once and then left.

Merlin was so tempted to blurt everything out but he knew it was a bad idea.

"So you know who I am but I know not of who you are?" Skylar said with a sweet smile that Merlin thought suited her nicely.

"I'm Merlin, Arthur's manservant and Guias's ward." Merlin sent her a smile back and offered his hand which she took without a second thought.

"It's nice to meet you Merlin. How long have you lived here?"

"A few years. I was born in Ealdor, I lived there with my mother but she sent me here to keep me safe."

"Ealdor, that's my favorite place in my farther's kingdom." Skylar's smile grew. Merlin was glad she didn't question why his mother wanted to keep him safe. "so what's Camelot like? Do you like living here?"

"You like asking question's don't you?" Skylar just nodded with a cheeky grin. "Well to answer your question's, yes I like living here and yes it's a nice place. There are lot's of friendly face's. I can't think of anywhere happier."

"Don't you miss your mother though?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, all the time, but I know she's safe and she's there when I need her and that's all that matter's."

"What about your farther? Where is he?" Merlin's smile faded.

"My farther was chased by Uther's men for being a dragon lord and when the dragon escaped me and Arthur were sent to find him. We did but he died saving me."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Skylar's smile vanished showing no sign it was ever there and in it's place was a look Merlin had seen before from Guias when he had heard the news.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Merlin gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure he was a great man and a noble one too if he was willing to help Uther after what Uther did to him. He will be missed by the world dearly." Merlin was shocked. Skylar was talking as if she had known his farther. Merlin had to admit that he liked what she said, no one else had actual said how noble his farther was. Guias probably hadn't thought of it and no one else in Camelot knew who his farther was.

"Merlin, when your farther was chased away be Uther's knight's how old were you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was still unborn. I only found out about him the day I went to find him."

"Did you know much of him before that?" Skylar asked.

"Only that he was a good man and didn't leave me because he didn't love me. My mother didn't really like to talk about him, it upset her."

"I'm sorry." Skylar looked like she was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I know people think Morgause is my mother and only people in my farther's kingdom know otherwise but she's not. My mother lived in Ealdor with my older brother. My farther told me that he took me from them when I was three. That was back when he ruled with a iron fist. He's different now but people don't give him a chance to show it. I always wanted to meet my mother and older brother but my farther told me to wait till the time was right." Skylar looked a little sad but Merlin was to preoccupied by trying not to blurt everything out to notice.

Luckily for Merlin Guias chose that moment to come back.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Guias asked as he walked in and began looking for ingredients he could use for dinner.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked.

"Uther believed me and has left me in charge of Skylar so Arthur and I have decided that when Arthur goes on his patrol tomorrow he will take her to the border of Cenred's kingdom and I will send word so one of Cenred's men will collect her and take her back home safely. Now how about birds pie?" Guias asked.

"Yes, I don't mind and what time is Arthur leaving tomorrow?" Merlin said.

"In the morning. You'll be going with them. Skylar are you okay with birds pie?" Guias said as he found what he needed and began cooking. Skylar just nodded and Merlin stopped asking question's and helped Guias cook.

They ate in silence. Arthur came by later to explane the details of tomorrow to Merlin and Skylar as Guias sent word to Cenred's kingdom.

Merlin let Skylar have his bed and he slept on the patients bed.


	4. Realizing the truth

Chapter Four

The next day Guias woke Merlin and Skylar up and Arthur came to collect them. They had woken up very early so they could sneak out when the guard's changed over.

Arthur had only brought his most trusted knight's with him and had took one of Morgana's clock's for Skylar to hid in.

Skylar rode on Arthur's horse and had the hood of the clock up as they set off. The forest was quiet and there was a cloud of white mist on the floor. Merlin could see the sun rising above the tree's slowly.

"When we get near to Cered's land Merlin and I will take Skylar to the border so Cenred's knight or knight's won't sense a threat."

The knight's did as Arthur said when they reached near the border. Arthur and Merlin left their horses' with the knight's and walked the rest of the way.

Merlin saw the knight Richard waiting by the border. He wondered how long he had been there.

Richard immediately straightened up when he saw them approaching. He place his hand on the hilt of his sword but didn't draw it.

"Arthur." Richard bowed his head to the prince but when he said his name there was no emotion in his voice. "Come on Skylar." Richard called to Skylar.

Skylar started to walk toward's Richard but stop just on the border and turned to Merlin. "What was your mother's name?" Merlin was surprised by the question and so was Arthur and Richard as they all shared the same confused look.

"Hunith, her name was Hunith." Merlin said once he recovered from the shock of the question.

Skylar looked down but Merlin could still she her face and he saw how bit by bit she was placing something together until her head snapped up to look at him, she didn't just look at him though, she saw him. Merlin knew by the look on her face that she knew who he was.

"Thank you, Merlin and you Arthur." With that she turned and walked past Richard and off toward's Cenred's castle.

Merlin watched her go wondering when he would see her again.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked him.

"She figured it out, she know's who I am." Arthur looked shocked when Merlin finally turned to face him.

"We should go." Merlin nodded to the still shocked Arthur and they headed back to the knight's.

"How did she you know?" Arthur had only lasted just over three minutes before he had to ask.

"We were talking and I told her where I was born and that it was just me and my mother. She knew my name and well my mother's name must have been the last bit of the mystery."

"But how did she know your name's in the first place?" Arthur had never been so openly confused before. He had always tried to seem like the one to know everything about everything and everyone. But lately Arthur didn't seem himself and Merlin knew why. Arthur was acting different because he was realizing that his thoughts on Merlin not being secretive was all a lie and he wanted to know if there was more about Merlin he didn't know. Not only that but Arthur was now very curious as to how Cenred had changed as Skylar was not the type of girl he would look at and know was Cenred's. There was a lot going on in Arthur's head and Merlin knew it.

"So how did she know Merlin?"

"Maybe Cenred said our name's when he told her about us." Merlin said.

"Wait, why would he not have just kept you a secrete, I mean it would make life easier for him?" Arthur didn't understand and the conversation was just making him want to meet Cenred for himself, just to see if he really had changed or if this was some parallel universe.

"It would of but he told her, she said so herself, and before you ask I don't know why." Merlin sighed and Arthur shut up.

They met up with the knight's and rode back to the castle. The town was awake and people were hard at work as they rode through the streets to the main entrance.

Arthur let Merlin have the day off so he went to talk to Guias, who unfortunately was not so kind.

"Merlin I have lots of work so like I said if you wish to talk mash that up and do as I tell you."

"Sorry Guias. So do you think she will try to see me again now she knows." Guias heard the excitement and hope in Merlin's voice and he didn't want to destroy those hope's but he also didn't want to give the boy false hope.

"I have no idea. We don't know for sure that she has completely figured it out yet so give it time."

Merlin helped Guias in almost silence after that as he thought about Skylar. Once he and Guias were done he went to talk to Gwen for a bit then had dinner with Guias and tried to get some sleep, but it was hard when he missed Skylar so much.


End file.
